In efforts to increase organic visibility and traffic of web pages (e.g., blogs, news sites, etc.), owners of web pages may engage in search engine optimization (SEO). Search engine optimization entails considerations of how search engines work, what people search for, how people search (e.g., what terms people use to search for various topics), and the like. As an example of one method of SEO, owners of websites may attempt to manually research search terms typically related to the topics of their websites, and attempt to incorporate those terms into their content. However, such a method may be cumbersome, time-consuming, and provide minimal beneficial effect on SEO.